xtreme_wrestling_promotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Cass
Jacob Cass is an original CAW created by "The Greatest and The Latest". Jacob Cass is currently contracted to XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion) competing on the Raw Brand where he is a former XWP Champion. XWP Career (2016-present) Season 1: Debut & Move to RAW; XWP Champion It was announced on the 17th July that Jacob Cass signed a contract with XWP. In his first match on the first episode he lost to Mahadi Khan. The next week he won a match to get an XWP Intercontinental Championship match when he defeated Mahadi Khan, Matteo, Undershock, Johnny Extreme and Mario Sanchez. He will face PJ Skillz at Pride. At XWP Pride, Jacob Cass would lose to PJ Skillz after XWP Champion Mahadi Khan distracted Cass for PJ Skillz to take advantage. On the first episode of XWP RAW, Jacob Cass would defeat Dark Shark in the Main Event to be added to the XWP Championship Match between Mahadi Khan & Silvio at XWP Outlaw. At XWP Outlaw, Jacob Cass would defeat Mahadi Khan & Silvio in a Triple Threat Match to become XWP Champion for the first time (his first ever World Championship). At XWP Conflict, Jacob Cass would retain the XWP Championship in a rematch against Mahadi Khan. At XWP Summerslam, Jacob Cass would retain his XWP championship for the second time against Joshie P. On RAW After Summerslam, Jacob Cass would lose to Johnny Extreme in a Non Title Match, allowing Johnny Extreme to be added to the XWP Championship Match (Cass vs. Chris Jericho) making it a Triple Threat Match. At XWP Nightmares, Jacob Cass would retain his XWP Championship against Chris Jericho & Demon Extreme in a Triple Threat Match. After the match, Jacob Cass would be confronted by the new No.1 Contender, and newest X Bullet Club member, DoggyDog. At XWP Survivor Series, Jacob Cass would lose his XWP Championship to DoggyDog. He would lose in his rematch at the Royal Rumble. He would enter the Rumble at Number 18 and would eliminate Demon Spyke before being eliminated by Angel Alexander. The next night, he would defeat Roacher to advance to the Elimination Chamber at Danger Zone. At Danger Zone, Cass would make it to the Final 3 before being eliminated by Curtis Stunt. On the Raw before WrestleMania, Jacob would be attacked by Anthony Payne leading to a match at WrestleMania which Cass would lose. In the Pre-Show, after Smackdown's PJ Skillz beat Raw's Shawn Sokolov, Jacob Cass was drafted to Smackdown. Season 2: Move to Smackdown; Hardcore & Tag Team Champion On the Raw after WM, Cass would face old rival Mahadi Khan and would win after Undertaker distracted Mahadi, thus giving Smackdown another draft pick. On the SD after WM, Jacob Cass had the opportunity to become Number 1 Contender to Matteo's XWP World Heavyweight Championship however he would lose to Brett Storm. At Betrayal, Jacob Cass would answer Demon Spyke's Open Challenge for the Hardcore Title in a losing effort. At Mayhem, Jacob Cass would team up with Anthony Payne to defeat the X Bullet Club (Kenny Taylor & Reggie Killer) in a Tag Team Match. At Summerslam, Jacob Cass would win the Hardcore Championship in a 10 Man Rumble Match after last eliminating Anthony Payne. At Bragging Rights, Jacob Cass would lose to Sean Avery in a champion vs champion match. At Psychopath, Cass would lose his Hardcore Title to Anthony Payne. At Survivor Series, he would lose in his rematch to Anthony Payne. Cass would shake Payne's hand afterwards. At Destruction, Cass would lose to PJ Skillz after Zack Thompson interfered. Later in the night, he would be attacked by Skillz & Reggie Killer as XBC didn't want Cass to interfere in Reggie's Hardcore Title Match. At Royal Rumble, Cass would enter at Number 30 but would be eliminated by Victor X. At Unforgiven, Jacob Cass would team with longtime rival Anthony Payne defeating X Bullet Club. They would then be attacked by The Silver Brothers. After Cass & Payne returned the favor, a match was scheduled for WrestleMania. At WrestleMania, Jacob Cass & Anthony Payne would finally become Tag Team Partners, winning the Tag Team Championships beating The Silver Brothers. Season 3: 2x Tag Team Champion, Heel Turn & Storyline with Anthony Payne Soon after WrestleMania 2, it was announced that Jacob Cass & Anthony Payne's first Title defense will take place at Betrayal against former Champions The Silver Brothers. At Betrayal, Cass & Payne would retain the Titles against The Silvers only to be attacked by The Silvers afterwards. At Outlaw, Cass & Payne would successfully defend their Tag Titles against Gore & Perkins but they would be attacked by The Silver Brothers after the match and their Titles would be stolen by the Silvers. At Broken Bonds, Cass & Payne would retain their Titles against The Silver Brothers one final time to end the feud. At Pick Your Poison, Cass & Payne would lose the Tag Titles to SWED. They would shows signs of a heel turn by refusing to shake SWED's hands afterwards. At Money in the Bank, after losing to SWED again, Cass & Payne would attack SWED officially turning heel. At Summerslam, Cass & Payne would defeat SWED to become the first ever 2x XWP Tag Team Champions. At Psychopath, Cass & Payne would retain their Titles inside Hell in a Cell against SWED ending the feud. They would be attacked by the returning Rebellion. At Nightmares, Cass & Payne would lose the XWP Tag Team Championships to Rebellion. Cass & Payne would have a little argument after the match but they reconciled saying they would win back the Titles at Survivor Series. At Survivor Series, Cass & Payne would lose to Rebellion again and Cass would turn heel after the match. A match between Cass & Payne was scheduled for Take It Or Leave It but a brawl before the match cancelled the match. At Royal Rumble, Cass would enter at Number 10 but before he entered, he attacked Anthony Payne before he could enter which meant as soon as Cass entered, Payne returned to the ring and eliminated both of them. After another brawl at St. Valentines Day Massacre following Cass' win over Rocker, Cass would face Payne at WrestleMania in a Last Man Standing match which Cass would lose. Season 4: Storyline with Victor X At XWP Backlash S04, Jacob Cass would propose to Victor X to become a tag team. At this date VX hasn't responded but is expected to on the next episode of Raw. XWP Championships & Accomplishments